His Butler, With Grell
by the-wife-of-a-winchester
Summary: I believe it was episode 11 or 12 where Ciel needed a guard and Grell was there at his service, so they made this deal and that's where I go this idea. First Black Butler story I've ever written. R&R, please? :3


"Oh Bassy!' I'm here for our kiss!" Cried the over excited reaper as he gracefully stepped out of his carriage.

The demon butler looked over from his place in the garden t the red head with a blank stare. "I have no recollection of agreeing to kiss you." He said, brushing his hands off and standing up.

Grell Sutcliff grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the sun light. "Your little master and I agreed to it, Bassy. You wouldn't want deny an order he gave you, would you?"

Sebastian sighed, red eyes studying the man for deception. "My young master would never agree to something like that. And would you stop calling me that?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

Grell crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't you go ask him? He'll tell you the same thing."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "I shall."

A few moments later, the butler had dragged a protesting reaper up through the manor by his long red hair. Sebastian knocked on the door of the study lightly. "Young master?"

"Come in."Ciel replied, watching as his butler pushed the door open, a frustrated look on his pale face.

"My lord, would you care to explain to me what sort of deal you made with Grell?" Sebastian asked coolly, letting go of the long man of hair.

Ciel smirked, resting his chin on his small, folded hands. "I needed someone to protect me while you were gone, and he was around. So I told him that if he guarded me, he could spend a day with you."

Sebastian's eye twitched angrily. "I see." He said, his calm voice obviously forced. How could his master do something like this? Didn't he realize he couldn't stand the red head?

"A deal is a deal, Sebastian." Ciel said, dark eyebrows rose slightly. "You won't deny an order from me, correct?"

Sebastian shook his head, smirking slightly. "I beg your pardon, young master, but I don't recall you _ordering_ me to spend the day with him."

Ciel chuckled slightly, leaning back in his large chair. "Well, I _order_ you to spend the day with Grell." He said smoothly.

Sebastian bit back a retort and bowed slightly. "As you wish, master." He said, inwardly rolling his eyes as Grell jumped up and squealed happily.

"You're dismissed." The young Phantomhive said, flipping his hand in a way to shoo away the two men.

The demon nodded, turning on his heel and glancing sideways at the reaper. "Let us go, Grell. The young master has to study and I have many things to do." He opened the door, watching the red head skip happily out into the hall.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here!" Grell cried, clinging to the ravens arm as they walked down the hall.

It took all Sebastian's will power not to shake the unwanted vermin on his arm off. "Will you please let go?" He asked with a sigh, looking down at a pouting Grell.

"But why?" Grell whined, perfect lips jutting out in an almost, dare he say it, cute way.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I prefer not to have people clinging to me." He said as they entered the kitchen.

Grell reluctantly let go before crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to pout. "Okay…" He looked around the large room. "Why're we in here anyway?"

"I must start preparing dinner." Sebastian said calmly, happy not to have the other male in his personal space anymore. He tilted his head, stroking his chin slightly in thought. Red eyes wandered over to the other being in the room. "Dare I ask, but do you have any ideas for dinner?"

Grell blinked, hopping up on the counter and readjusting his glasses. "Hmm…well, it's somewhat simple, but chicken alfredo is always good…" He said thoughtfully.

The butler snapped his fingers, making Grell jump. "That's a perfect idea." He said with a small smile, walking around the kitchen to look for the ingredients.

Grell smiled warmly. "Glad I could be of help to you, Sebas-Chan~" He said, kicking his legs back and forth in a child like manor.

Sebastian chuckled, lining the opposite counter with food. "You almost said my name right this time." He said, looking over his shoulder with an amused expression.

A light blush crawled up Grell's cheeks and he leaned back on his hands, shrugging. "Well, you told me not to call you Bassy."

Red eyes widened slightly. Had the reaper actually listened to him for once? "Thank you, Grell. I appreciate it." Sebastian replied, turning back around. He pulled his pocket watch from his vest and pressed the top button, watching it open. Almost three PM. If he wanted to have an early Sunday dinner made for his master, he'd have to work fast. "Grell?"

Grell looked up from his lap, where he had been playing with his hair absentmindedly. "Yes, Sebas-Chan?"

"Would you mind coming over here and helping me with this? An extra pair of hands might be useful." Sebastian said, looking back at the crazy man.

Bright green eyes lit up happily. "O-of course, Sebas-Chan!" Grell exclaimed, jumping off the counter and hurrying over to where the onyx haired man stood.

Sebastian smiled. "If you would start working on the pasta, I'll start on the topping and we shall have this done in no time."

Grell nodded, pouring the pasta into the already boiling water as Sebastian began to mix the sauce.

An hour later, both immortals had finished the pasta, as well as homemade biscuits and a tossed salad. Sebastian was just setting the table for Ciel as the young man himself walked into the dining room. He sniffed the air.

"It smells lovely, what is it?" He asked curiously, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Sebastian pushed his master's seat in and smiled. "Chicken alefredo with shrimp, tossed salad, and biscuits. I hope it will be to your liking."

Ciel smiled to himself and took a small bite. "Delicious." He said, his eye widening slightly. He glanced up at his tall butler before looking at the doorway where Grell was standing, hands clasped together in front of him. "You're dismissed. Go eat some dinner. I shall call for you when I need you again."

The demon bowed. "Of course, enjoy your meal, my lord." He said, walking from the room and closing the door behind him. His eyes locked on the figure beside him, who was playing with a pair of small, red scissors. "Come with me." He said, leading Grell down the hall and into the kitchen.

Grell followed close behind, forcing the thought of grabbing Sebastian's hand out of his head. He loved the man to no end, but who was he kidding. He wasn't interested, right? Sighing softly, the redhead slipped his hands into his pockets.

Sebastian heard the sigh, already fixing plates of food for both of them. "Something on your mind, Grell?" He asked curiously, looking over at the man.

"Hmm?" Grell blinked before his eyes lowered. "No, not really." He said, taking a seat on the counter again.

Sebastian frowned slightly, handing Grell a plate full of food before hopping up next to him. "Tell me what's on your mind." He insisted with a furrowed brow

Grell took the plate, nibbling at a shrimp silently. "Don't worry about it." He reassured, pushing his red glasses back up on his nose.

The demon seated beside him poured him a glass of red wine. "I can tell you're lying." Sebastian stated, offering the glass to him.

Black gloved hands took the glass gently. "Thank you." Grell mumbled, bringing the glass to his lips and sipping the blood red liquid slowly, loving the burn of the alcohol as he ran down his throat.

Sebastian sighed as he took a bite of food, looking over at Grell with a puzzled look. "And now you're changing the subject." He pointed out, tilting his head slightly.

Grell let out a deep sigh, chewing glumly at a biscuit. "You'll have to force it out of me." He countered, looking over at Sebastian with an almost mischievous look.

"I do, do I?" The butler replied, smirking slightly. He didn't have anything else to do, so why not play Grell's game. He set his dish down and pushed it away, as well as his wine glass and the dark bottle.

A blush dusted Grell's cheeks again, matching beautifully with his bright hair. "Yes." He said, gulping down another mouthful of wine.

Sebastian chuckled. "Do be careful not get to yourself drunk, Grell. It's not good for you." The butler advised, bringing a hand under the other's pale chin.

Grell's green eyes widened slightly, a deeper blush covering his cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, leaning into the gentle touch.

"Forcing what's on your mind out of you." Sebastian responded, leaning over and brushing his lips against the reapers gently. He wasn't sure what had pursued him to do this, and since he hadn't even had a mere sip of wine, he couldn't blame it on the alcohol.

If the reaper had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to what he was doing now. "Sebas-Chan…" He whispered softly, placing a hand on the back of Sebastian's head to pull him closer. Their lips fit perfectly together; it was almost like a dream to Grell.

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk against the soft, trembling lips as he slid his tongue through them, exploring Grell's mouth with pure curiosity. He tasted of cinnamon and some other spice the butler couldn't quite thing of. Nutmeg perhaps?

Grell let out a sigh, biting down on Sebastian's tongue gently with his sharp teeth. He lapped up the coppery, stick liquid and pulled away, panting softly, a single string of bloody saliva connecting the two. "W-wow…I got my kiss…with tongue!"

Sebastian laughed lightly, licking his lips and smirking. "Indeed you did, Grell. Are you satisfied now?" He questioned.

Grell grinned lazily and nodded, tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly. "Yes." He purred, a blush still covering his cheeks. Though, he would have liked to go farther with the beautiful demon next to him, he'd take what he could get.

"Good." Sebastian said before picking up his plate and beginning to eat again.

Grell simply nodded, taking his plate as well and nibbling gently at his food.

A silence fell over the two; the only thing breaking it was quiet chewing noises as well as sips.

"I'm surprised my master has called for me yet." Sebastian said, standing up at taking both his and Grell's clear plate to the sink.

Grell stood, taking both their wine glasses and handing them to Sebastian. "I am too, actually. Though he does need to give you a break once in a while." He said with a smile.

Sebastian shrugged slightly. "I do not mind waiting on my master. His requests can sometimes be a bit outrageous though." He explained, washing the dishes quickly before looking at Grell. "Dry these, would you?"

"Sure!" Grell quickly obliged, grabbing a soft towel and drying the few dishes they had used.

Sebastian smiled lightly. "Thank you for all your help today, Grell." He murmured, stroking Grell's cheek gently with the back of his hand. "But you should make your leave now; my master will want me soon I assume."

Grell nodded, placing a gloved hand on the one on touching his cheek. "Alright," He said quietly, looking into those deep red eyes he loved so much. "May I…come back again?" He asked shyly.

Sebastian paused, eyes wide in thought before softening. "I suppose so." He replied, smiling softly.

Grell hugged the demon happily. "Oh Sebas-Chan! Thank you!" He grinned up at him before letting go and hopping up onto the window. "Goodbye my love~" Blowing a kiss at Sebastian before turning around.

"Wait, Grell," Sebastian held up a hand. "You never told me what was on your mind." He said, frowning slightly.

Grell turned around again, smirking. "I'll leave that for next time, Bassy~!" He said with a wink before hopping out the window.

Sebastian sighed softly, putting any the clean dishes and semi-empty wine bottle. "Silly reaper." He said to himself, shaking his head. But, for some reason, no matter how silly the red head was, he'd be sure to want him around.


End file.
